


i'm gonna wait 'til the stars come out and see that twinkle in your eyes

by JuneOokami, Silversouledcat



Series: Disaster Trio Modern AU [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Disaster Trio Modern AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lobsters, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneOokami/pseuds/JuneOokami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversouledcat/pseuds/Silversouledcat
Summary: ""Oh, so I have to agree without knowing what it is I'm agreeing to. I'm not a lawyer but this sounds fishy.""Or, Trevor has an idea for a date. Being Trevor, it's certainly... unique, but Adrian isn't complaining.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Disaster Trio Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	i'm gonna wait 'til the stars come out and see that twinkle in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> CW for lobster tanks, cus that stuff isn't great
> 
> Based off some weird tumblr post I've completely lost track off, you know, as usual. Not like tumblr has a search function that should work.  
> Set early in their relationship.
> 
> Title is from Midnight Hour by The Commitments

His phone was ringing.

Why the hell was his phone ringing?

Adrian reached blindly and put the phone on his ear without sitting up, balancing the thing precariously while he remained snuggled in his covers. It slid down a couple inches but he could still hear the voice on the other end.

"Hey," said a very hesitant Trevor. And then he said nothing.

"Trevor?" asked a sleepy Adrian. "You realize it's like… three in the morning or something."

"Uh, sorry for waking you."

Yawn. "Okay. So why did you?"

More silence.

Adrian was starting to get worried. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and tried to stifle another yawn. "Trevor?"

"I can't sleep."

"I've noticed that. What's wrong?" 

Trevor hesitated again, so Adrian waited. "I had a fight with my Pops earlier. Well, kind of. He was…" a deep breath, "Pops was talking shit about your family again and I didn't wanna hear it and I said some shit." Another hesitant pause. "Did I screw up?" Trevor asked, finally.

That was… new. All of this was still very new, but this situation was special in its novelty.

Adrian closed his eyes and leaned back. He grimaced, hating his stupid, hard and uncomfortable headboard. "No, no, it's… I don't think so," he replied. "I'd have done the same."

"Would you?"

Maybe Adrian should have been offended by the question, but Trevor sounded hopeful rather than belligerent. He'd seen enough of Trevor's attempts to start pointless fights to know the difference by now.

"Yeah, I would. I want this to work."

"Me too."

They were both quiet for a while.

"Since I'm already up," said Adrian, getting out of bed, "want me to come over?"

He could hear Trevor's smile when he said "Always." 

It did things to Adrian, things he hadn't exactly stopped to process yet out of fear for what they meant. He would have to, of course, but for now Adrian was content with driving to Trevor's mess of an apartment in the middle of the night.

His bed was far more comfortable than Adrian's anyway.

Neither of them felt much like sleeping after that, though.

"You hated it."

"Nooooo," said Trevor, unconvincingly. He looked at Adrian through his lashes, using all of his charm to try and sell his act. "I didn't _hate_ it… just, you know, not my favorite date ever, is all."

Adrian hummed, running fingers through Trevor's hair and watching him melt a little, losing his train of thought.

"I, uh… I just think, hmm, I've had enough of wine tastings for a while, possibly forever," muttered Trevor, closing his eyes and nuzzling at Adrian's chest like a cat.

"Yeah, sure. Not like it went great the first time either. That was a bad idea on my part," admitted Adrian, moved by Trevor's attempt to make him feel better for his crappy date plans.

Trevor kissed his chest and that was apparently the end of it.

Until it wasn't. 

He lifted his head and there was a glint in his eye that gave Adrian goosebumps. "Ok, I have a date idea."

"Should I be scared? 'Cause I'm scared," half-joked Adrian. Admittedly, there was a reason Sypha was usually the one who decided on their date plans.

"You should be terrified," said Trevor, smiling. "It's a surprise."

"Oh, so I have to agree without knowing what it is I'm agreeing to. I'm not a lawyer but this sounds fishy."

For some unknown reason, that made Trevor snort and then devolve into uncontrollable laughter. Presented with such an opportunity, Adrian did the only thing he could and started tickling him.

No other date plans were discussed after that.

"Where are we going, Trevor?" asked Adrian, eyeing the bag of gummy bears between the seats suspiciously. It was open and every now and then his boyfriend reached in, grabbed a bunch and shoved them in his mouth. Trevor's eating habits were… questionable, to say the least.

"You'll see when we get there," replied Trevor. He was driving, because it was his idea and it had to be a surprise for some reason. 

That meant Adrian had to endure sitting in his dumpster of a car, with the smell of… something salty and gross. Adrian wasn't well versed in the world of cheap, extremely unhealthy snacks, although he'd been learning a bit through forced exposure via Trevor. Sypha was, as usual, the reasonable party, as Adrian was now capable of admitting his life was rather bland before them. He was still getting shit for his stack of granola bars.

"Trevor, why are we going into Walmart?"

His asshole of a boyfriend grinned as he parked. "Just trust me. Hey, do you like beef jerky? We're getting beef jerky," he said, getting out of the car.

"I guess? Can't remember when I last ate that."

"Great," declared Trevor, walking backwards into the store with his hands in his pockets so he could talk to Adrian and be a danger to innocent bystanders. "Off to a good start, then!"

They were standing in front of a big glass tank. Inside, a handful of lobsters… did whatever lobsters do inside a tank. A couple of them seemed to be aggressively swimming at each other, their claws tied with colorful rubber bands so they couldn't snip their tankmates. Maybe it was a territorial thing? Surely lobsters wouldn't normally be all up each other's business like that in nature. Adrian suspected it would be a lot less silly if they could hurt each other, but as it stood the lobsters looked like they were dancing more than anything.

"Ok," said Adrian, slowly, without taking his eyes off the lobsters. It was… mesmerizing. And weird. "Is… this it? Is this the date?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Yeah," replied Trevor, simple as that.

"Huh."

"Coolest date, right?" asked Trevor, bumping his shoulder lightly. 

Adrian turned his face to look at him, blinking, and saw Trevor's satisfied grin. 

"Here," he said, offering Adrian some of the jerky and eating some himself. "It's a spectacle. Insert some deep shit about nature here, but," explained Trevor, gesturing with a piece of jerky while speaking with his mouth full, "aside from, ya know, all that, it's just really cool and bizarre. Why does this place even have live lobsters? Why do they fight? Why don't people pay more attention?"

"Right," said Adrian, looking between the lobster tank and his rambling boyfriend.

Trevor shrugged, turning fully to watch the show. "I don't see the appeal of lobster. Of eating them, I mean. This? This is cool to watch, kind of, but I don't get the eating them part, and that says a lot coming from me, I guess," he finished, shaking a piece of jerky to prove his point before biting into it.

For a moment, Adrian just watched him watch the lobsters, captivated by his logic and his opinions and, just, everything about how Trevor viewed this whole thing. He didn't fight the smile tugging at his lips and turning into quiet laughter, nor was he surprised by Trevor laughing too. 

"And this is the whole date, standing in Walmart and watching lobsters fight while eating beef jerky?" asked Adrian, amused.

"Yep. Doesn't say anywhere how long a date has to be," replied Trevor, shrugging again with a big grin on his face. He looked so pleased with himself.

"What, did you lose your copy of the rulebook?" 

"Rules are for nerds."

Adrian snorted and used that as his cover to hold Trevor's hand. It would be fine. It was fine. They were just two random guys having a weird ass date. 

If Adrian's heart was beating faster and he couldn't stop smiling because he had somehow fallen for Trevor Belmont of all people, that was nobody's business.

Well, except perhaps for the poor Walmart employees dealing with their sappy, weird, lobster watching date.

Sypha woke them up by climbing into bed and starfishing over both Adrian and Trevor. The former rolled onto his back and pulled her to himself. while the latter grunted and moved to put an arm over Sypha's back.

"Morning," grumbled Adrian groggily. He kept his eyes closed, even though he knew neither of his partners would let him go back to sleep.

"I hate you," said Trevor, sounding more awake and upset than Adrian, for no good reason. "What time is it?"

"Eleven," said Sypha, comfortably using Adrian as a bed and, judging by the soft whimper coming from Trevor, playing with his hair. "And no, you don't. How was your date?" she asked.

"He took me to see some lobsters fighting," replied Adrian, caressing her back absentmindedly. 

"That's… original?" tried Sypha, clearly confused. "Is that an euphemism for some weird sex thing?"

Trevor laughed, pressing his face against Adrian's shoulder. His breath was warm and the scratch of his beard not at all unpleasant. "Nope."

"I wish," mumbled Adrian, but his boyfriend didn't fall for it and kissed his shoulder and then pulled Sypha in for some more. Adrian simply rolled with it, literally. He was getting better at that with time. "Maybe you should let him pick the dates more often," he suggested into her hair.

Sypha giggled. "Only if he takes me to see the lobsters too."


End file.
